Frozen Hearts
by Hammachu
Summary: Crystal never liked the idea of having a trainer. So, she never got one, and plans on never finding one. She is a mischievous, sly, notorious, yet caring Pokemon. She is determined to explore and no one is going to stop her from doing just that, but will someone join her? Perhaps a human, or maybe a Pokemon? Read all about Crystal's trouble loaded adventure in Unova!
1. Meet Crystal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own anything associated with it. All rights are reserved to Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, and Game Freak. I only claim to own my O.C., Crystal the Glaceon. **

**Frozen Hearts**

**Chapter 1: Meet Crystal**

* * *

Ever since Crystal was a young Eevee-kit she had hated trainers. The whole idea of being held captive disgusted her. She was hatched under to roof of a trainer. At first, she was in her ideal paradise. She played with her trainer's Pokémon all day, and when the night came, all of her friends disappeared. It was a few days before she trusted anyone except another Pokémon. She had noticed that her soon to be trainer pulled out some kind of red and white ball. He would press a button and her friends would disappear. Why would anyone want to do that to a Pokémon? Why would someone want to transport a Pokémon into a small ball to just sit there and await when their trainer wanted to use them?

It was a week after she had hatched that her trainer had tried to catch her. He had thrown the ball right at her face and it smacked her in the nose. She tried to jump back to escape, but she was already engulfed in a red light. Like her friends, she too, was in a small ball. The ball shook on the ground. These were the worst seconds of her life. She didn't want to be caught. She didn't like being held captive! She struggled inside of the ball, kicking, punching, doing anything she could to escape. Suddenly she saw the light of the sun. Her trainer looked shocked to see the hair on her neck standing up as she got into fighting stance. She growled at her trainer and bolted away from the house. She could hear the cries of her trainer from behind, but she didn't look back. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life with someone who would just keep her in a ball. Crystal wanted to be a free spirit. She had seen the wrong side of her trainer. He wasn't cruel like she expected. He just wished to catch, train, and good friends with her. Little did he know Crystal wasn't like a normal Pokémon. Crystal refused all commands and showed no respect whatsoever before she was liberated. She just wasn't the trainable type.

Crystal had developed over the weeks of her freedom. She explored Sinnoh without regret. She had traveled everywhere possible that a Pokémon on foot could go. She went to Snowpoint City, Oreburgh City, Jubilife City, everywhere. It was just something about Snowpoint City that baffled her. Every time she visited she had this strange feeling to go certain way, to a certain spot. The people there were baffled, too. Why was there a wild Eevee in Snowpoint City? This wasn't exactly the habitat for such a Pokémon. Crystal finally listened to her instincts, she ran to the spot that was calling her name. It was a rock.

_Really, a rock. That's what this was? What a waste of my time. _She thought. She looked back and noticed she had drawn a crowd. They were all yelling something that she couldn't make out. _Evolve? What does that mean? _The swarm grew larger and louder. Someone finally spoke up.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE ROCK AND FOCUS ON ICE!"

_What the heck? Ice? Hands? Rock? What do they think I am? _She couldn't help herself from getting the urge to touch the mysterious rock. She finally gave in to the peer pressure. As she lifted her right paw the mob began to wail in excitement. She turned around and growled at the multitude of humans. The noise died down as she faced the rock once again. She placed her paw gently on the rock and focused all her energy on it. She began to radiate a light blue aura. The crowd went into blitzkrieg mode. People were screaming and jumping up and down like they were at war with themselves. Crystal's legs became slimmer and longer and so did her body. She became larger, not plumper. Her tail transformed from a colossal ball of fluff to a long, thin, flowing line with a point at the end. She grew a tail-like stream under each of her ears as her evolution wrapped up. Her new form began to sparkle in the light of the sun. The snow blowing past her made the moment so much more dramatic. The crowd cheered as she opened her mouth and blew out a strong, cold wind. Hats from the mob flew with the wind. This only made the swarm even more excited. Crystal, whom was obviously annoyed at this, ran through the snow away from the flock of people. After running a few yards, she looked back. The crowd was chasing her. Remarks like, "No, I'm going to catch it!" and "Look at the beauty!", and even, "IT'S MINE!", flew out of the mass. She kept running, determined to shake off the multitude. Little by little, the crowd died off. People turned back huffing and puffing. In a matter of time, there was no one left. Crystal officially hated Sinnoh. There was no where left to explore. She had seen it all!

_Well, what are my options? I could stay here get on a ship and putter to a new region. I'm getting out of here one way or another. _So it was decided. Crystal was going to sneak on a boat undetected and escape from Sinnoh! But where would she go? Crystal wasn't they type of Pokémon to plan ahead. Her motto was live in the present and don't think about the past or future. The journey to the future will prepare you for it, and never look back, because it's in the past tense. There is no way to change your history, but your future is up to you. It was a long motto, but that's how she chose live her life.

As she traveled to her destination, many trainers had tried to catch her. She just pushed them away and shrugged it off. She eluded them every single time. After days of peregrinations, she had finally made it to her aimed spot, The Sinnoh Port. She noticed five strong men picking up and loading crates onto a ship. She spotted one with a loose board. She squeezed through the hole on the crate and was loaded onto the vessel. She waited in the chest for a few minutes until she heard the announcer come in on the over com.

"We are now taking off for the Unova region! Please do not jump overboard at anytime. We hope that you enjoy your ride on the S.S Luxury Luxray Liner!"

That name seemed to make sense. After all, the bow of the ship was shaped like the head, neck, and upper body of a Luxray. The colors on the ship were Blue, Yellow, and Black, just like a Luxray. But Crystal didn't know that because she was inside of a dark case. She wiggled and squirmed until she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of that thing! She made her way to the opening in the crate and jammed through. The sight of the interior of the vessel was astounding. It had a tall roof, chandeliers everywhere, butlers, maids, soft carpet, and all kinds of fancy stuff. She marveled at the design of the ship as she walked through large hallways. She rolled on the soft carpet for what seemed like hours. This was the life. She could eat and drink as much as she pleased. The ship only served the finest Pokémon Food, and Crystal was loving every morsel. So much for going undetected.

"We have arrived at the destination, Unova! You may now exit the vessel. Thank you for choosing the S.S Luxury Luxray Liner! Please ride again!"

Crystal was mournful for leaving the boat, but excited for her adventures that await her! She found her way to the deck of the liner and exited. She had arrived in Unova region's Castelia City! A paper flying in the wind smacked her in the face. It reminded her of when the one who hatched her tried to catch her. She snarled at the memory and pushed it away. She peeled the paper off of her face and stared at it.

_This looks like some kind of land. Why are there so many dots on it. Wait what does that say? U-U-Uno-Unova M-M-Ma-Map? Oh, so the port is here, so I am also here. _Crystal put her paw on one of the dots on the map. _Nimbasa City seems like fun. I need to go north to Route 4_. Crystal threw the map back in the wind and walked. She had no idea how to navigate the town, but she figured she'd find it eventually. She walked until she found an ice cream shop. She ran up to the stand and yipped.

"Aww, how cute." The Ice Cream Lady cooed, "Glaceon aren't too common around here. You must be hungry for something cold." Crystal bend her arms and took on a playful looking stance and once again yipped. The Ice Cream Lady scooped a small cone about the length of a thumb for the Glaceon. She handed her the ice cream and said, "Here you go, sweetie." Crystal licked at the small cone and bit it. She took the cone and nibbled on it as she walked. She was getting weird looks from the humans as she strolled. What's so abnormal about a Glaceon licking an ice cream cone in Unova? She ignored them and kept stepping. She paced until she reached a sandy area. There was a sandstorm abrew. She squinted her ocean blue eyes and moved on. The sand was deep, but that didn't stop her. She finally cleared the area when a trainer popped out of nowhere. He pulled out one of those little balls and screamed in gibberish language. He seemed like the type of person who rushed into things. He pressed the button on it and sent out what looked like a brown reptile. It had maroon stomach and black stripes covering it's back.

"Sandile, use Bite!" Sandile lunged at Crystal. This was the same old, same old "I'm determined to catch Glaceon" gig. She easily avoided the attack. She criticized the Pokémon's every move in her head. He lacked speed and power, which was Crystal's whole battle style. She may not have a trainer, but she knows how to battle. But this was no usual battle. Crystal didn't make a single attack. She just dodged the Sandile's attempts and wore it out. Sandile had no energy left. He didn't faint, but fell on the ground. He was fully conscious, but he couldn't get up. Crystal strutted over to the tuckered Sandile and patted him on the head. Sandile didn't pay any attention to Crystal as she walked away. The trainer's jaw dropped. He looked at his Pokémon, then to Crystal and back to Sandile. He returned his Pokemon and sprinted to the Pokémon Center.

_What a pushover. _Crystal giggled as she came up on the outskirts of town. _Nimbasa City here I come!_


	2. A Reluctant New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything associated with it. All rights are reserved to Nintendo, Game Freak, and The Pokémon Company. I only claim to own my O.C., Crystal the Glaceon.**

**Frozen Hearts**

**Chapter 2: A New Reluctant Friend**

* * *

Crystal was in heaven. She absolutely adored all the amusing attractions in Nimbasa. She only had one thing left to ride, the Ferris Wheel. She trotted toward the wheel and scored her own basket. The baskets were shaped like the one thing that she hated the most, Pokéballs. Crystal ignored them, trying to get the image of her supposed trainer off of her mind. The wheel began to spin, but then stopped. She heard the attendant mumble something.

"Oh, u-uh, okay. I guess you can get in here." The door to Crystal's basket opened and a Pokémon climbed in.

"Why hello there. I'm didn't know anyone else was in here." The Pokémon chuckled. Crystal's eyes widened as she stared at the slightly larger Glaceon sitting beside her. "Whatcha lookin' at, darling?" he winked.

"What did you just call me?" Crystal snapped.

"Is there something wrong with me calling you darling, darling?" He couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"Call me that again and I will slice your head off and throw it out the window." She threatened.

"But we're caged in. There are no windows, darling." Crystal rolled her eyes and sighed, choosing to disregard what he had said for the sake of his safety. "So what's your name?"

"Crystal."

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Chase." He stuck out his paw. Crystal hesitantly grabbed it and firmly shook it. They both greeted each other in sync. Chase blushed. "So where's your trainer?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Don't have one."

"Me either. Why don't you have a trainer, darling?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I was hatched in the wild with my parents a few months ago. I guess I'm still considered a kit." He scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"That makes two of us. I ran away to become a free spirit. I never wanted to be tied down and used for the entertainment of humans." The Ferris Wheel stopped as she spoke. Crystal was surprised. She was so wound up talking with Chase that she hadn't noticed the ride had begun. The door swung open and they left. Crystal walked away from the attraction. She didn't look back to see Chase following from a distance. He brushed up against her as he walked past her.

"Nice seeing you again, darling." He cooed, "Mind if I tag along?"

"Go away." She said as she sped up her pace.

"You know, I was named Chase because I'm a fast runner. I can chase you around all day, darling."

"Go away." She sensed the reluctance inside of him. She admired his persistence, but it was getting on her nerves. "I'm serious." she snarled.

"I'm not leaving."

"Fine, just don't bother me."

"No promises, darling. Race you through Route 5?"

"You're on, loser." She snickered.

"That's hurtful." He grinned and they both bolted out west. It was a tight call, but Chase still won. They were both exhausted from the race.

"Nobody has ever come close to beating me." He paused between words to pant. She strutted over to him and raised her right eyebrow.

"So you agree that I'm special?"

"I wouldn't call it special. More like almost special." He stuck out his tongue and ran behind a tree. Crystal didn't notice her surroundings until he was a part of it. It seemed as though all of her focus was on her newly found friend, Chase. That's how all NORMAL friendships start, right? Nobody believes in love at first sight anymore, right? Crystal looked around. It was cold, and she was loving every breeze. People were dressed in heavy coats and hats. Was this the Snowpoint City of Unova? Her eyes fell on a warehouse.

"Let's go in there!" She suggested.

Chase was 100% immature. All his jokes and shenanigans only made him easier to persuade. He came out from behind the tree and ran to the warehouse. Crystal was already there and had opened the door when he arrived. A blast of freezing air burst out of the building. Crystal happily skipped inside with Chase close behind. She slipped on the icy floor and fell flat on her face. Chase burst out laughing and kicked his legs uncontrollably. It was like he was awkwardly tickling himself, which has been proven impossible. Crystal got up and squinted her eyes with her head tilted slightly to the right. The war was on. Chase slowly got up and noticed Crystal's expression of disapproval. He looked confused.

"Wha-" He was interrupted by the top of Crystal's head pounding into his face. He flew into the wall behind him. He peeled himself off the wall and looked back. There was a Glaceon print in the wall. He widened his eyes and laughed mischievously. He charged at Crystal to give her a taste of her own medicine. The frozen floor only increased his speed. Crystal stepped out of his line of fire. He panicked and tried to stop himself. He slipped and rolled over. He stammered to his feet to find Crystal with her paw over her mouth. Her eyes were closed as she sat there and chuckled. His eyes were glued on her perfection. He lost his train of thought as his mind trailed off to places he had never imagined. Was it really love at first sight?

"Um, Chase?" Her voice sounded so innocent. "What are you doing?" Chase shook his head to clear his mind.

"Oh, I-I just couldn't think straight because for a moment there. Let's go find a place to say for the night."

"If you say so." Crystal was suspicious, but Chase was telling the truth, just not the whole truth. He left out the most important part: That SHE was the reason he couldn't think straight. The two left the chilly warehouse and wondered about the city. They settled by a marketplace. It was down in an alleyway that they spotted a small, torn up couch in the dumpster. They hauled it out, dusted it off, and pushed it behind the dumpster so that it was out of sight. Crystal took the left side and Chase took the right. The couch was large enough to fit both of them comfortably without touching each other. Crystal fell asleep faster than a Slaking with seven tranquilizer darts stuck in his body. Chase was another story. He stayed up a while, looking up at the stars. They somehow reminded him of Crystal, everything did. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled resembled the way the stars above twinkled in the light of the moon. He drifted off to sleep with her on his mind. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that fate must have brought them together.


	3. Have I Gone Mad?

**I do not own Pokémon or anything associated with it. All rights are reserved to Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, and Gamefreak. I only claim to own this story and my O.C., Crystal the Glaceon**

**This Chapter Contains The Following:**

**-Language  
-Suggestive Themes**

**Frozen Hearts**

**Chapter 3: Have I Gone Mad?**

* * *

_Ugh.. I don't want to get up... But the sunlight.. It's so bright.. ah..whatever..._ Crystal awoke to the light of the sun. She glanced to Chase, but he was gone. _Great, he left. _She plopped up from the old couch and followed her stomach to the marketplace. She skipped inside and stopped at the MooMoo Milk stand. She looked to her left, and then to her right. Chase was sitting right beside her.

"Hello, darling. Did you sleep well?" Chase pulled his tail into the air and placed 200 PokéDollars on the table. The woman at the counter grabbed the money and put two milks on the table.

"Arceus, where did you get that?" Crystal grabbed her MooMoo Milk and handed the other to Chase.

"I know a guy..." His voice stopped as he pressed the bottle to his lips and winked. He turned out the door with Crystal and took another sip. He sounded much like 'The Cool Tool In Town'.

"So where to next? You have a map?" Crystal raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Nope, but I know how we can get one." He smiled an evil grin back and walked up to a human whom was staring at his map. The boy was mumbling something about beating the next gym leader. Chase walked in circles around him until the boy's eyes fell on him and Crystal.

"Alright! Glace-" He was interrupted by Chase springing up and snatching the map out of his hands. "Wait!" The boy followed the two Glaceon until they were out of sight. "Dammit, I almost had them." The boy cursed himself for letting such rare Pokémon slip out of his grasp. Chase and Crystal were hiding in tops of a tree. Crystal gazed at the map while Chase scooted closer to her. She seemed a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't do anything to stop him.

"I say we go head to Route 6 and mess with some trainers." Crystal inched away from Chase and leapt out of the tree. She landed on her feet and faced him. "What do you think?"

"That's perfect." Chase tried to hop out of the tree, but he slipped and fell on his face. It was like a belly flop, but not in the water. Crystal practically died laughing. She rolled around on the soft soil and mocked him. Chase picked himself up after ten seconds of lying there and walked over to Crystal, whom was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Pssh, It wasn't that funny, right?" Chase waited for a reply, but all he got was giggles. He knew that she wouldn't stop laughing easily. He decided to leave the area in hopes of Crystal following, and she did.

"Hey, clumsy!" Crystal sprinted in his direction. As she caught up, she tripped him and kept running. After getting out of attack distance, she twirled around and stuck out her tongue.

"This isn't over!" Chase yelled as he took off at Crystal. He shortly passed her up and ignited Iron Tail. His tail turned silver and sparkled in the light. He skillfully leapt into the air and did a flip. As he landed his tail smacked into her back. It was hard enough to knock her down, but not hard enough to penetrate her skin. She let a cry slip out of her lips and Chase instantly regretted what he had done. He stopped running and crouched down by her side. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He got closer to her face. Crystal smirked and blew his face off with a close up Shadow Ball. He jumped back and rolled to his feet. "Don't ever do that again!" He called as he ran.

"No promises!" Chase pursed close behind her and was gaining on her. The passing by humans on the route were giving the two dirty looks, but Chase didn't care. Right now all his attention was on her, and nothing was going to change that. They chased each other through the long, zig-zagging route. They both swept around the corners and weaved in and out of trainers legs. A few trainers followed, but none could keep up. One even sent out a Pokémon, but it lost in a two on one battle. The combination of Chase using dig and attacking from different spots, and Crystal flinging Shadow Balls down the holes and everywhere outside was unstoppable. The pair soon gained a reputation for themselves as a group of notorious, sneaky, trouble-making Pokémon. As nightfall emerged over the horizon, they began their search for shelter. They plucked the tall grass and created a nest-like bed, but it was a bit smaller that expected.

"Wait, are suggesting that we?" Crystal furrowed her eyebrow cautiously.

"I guess." Chase scratched the back of his neck nervously as he spoke.

"Fine, just don't get to close to me." Crystal pushed the nest under a large pine tree and squeezed inside. She faced the outside of the bed and closed her eyes. Chase got in back-to-back so it wasn't awkward, not that it wasn't awkward already. After a few minutes she started to breathe more heavily than before, she was asleep. She shifted to face him in her sleep and Chase couldn't help but do the same. She looked so beautiful when she slept, just so perfect. He stared at her face, her fur looked so soft, so touchable. He moved his paw to feel her fur, it was softer that it looked. She snuggled with her tail as Chase leaned in, then pulled back and looked away.

_Why in the world am I being so perverted? Why would I just assume that it's okay to smell her fur, or even touch it? I'm supposed to be facing the other way anyway! But it's not my fault she moved. Now if I turn the other way it would be... _He looked back her and smiled to himself. _She won't blame me if she was the one who moved, right?  
__**Of course not, Chase.  
**__Wait, who are you?  
__**I'm your conscience. Look, if you like the girl then you should tell**__**her.**__  
What?! I don't like her! I-I mean I don't hate her, but I don't like-like her!  
__**You seem to be thinking about this too much. If you don't like her then why did you just smell**__**her?**__  
You have a point. I mean, what do you know about relationships?! You're me!  
__**No, I'm your conscience, it's a completely different thing. Anyway, just think about it, about her. See what you come up with. Conscience, OUT!  
**__Well this isn't bizarre. My conscience just conversed with me; have I gone mad? _He turned to face the outside of the bed. As he did so, Crystal snuggled closer to him.

"Come back you little cotton candy fluff..." She muttered in her sleep. "You're not getting away from me this time..." She lightly nibbled his tail. Chase's face turned bright red, but no one could see it in the pitch blackness of the night. He pondered the thought all night

Did he love her?

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is abnormally short. I'm planning on having Chapter 4 soon. I'm going on vacation next week again, so little to no updating then. I still have the rest of this week to write it. All reviews are greatly appreciated and will be considered as constructive criticism or praise. Until next time! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Whispers Turn to Reality

**Chase: This disclaimer thing is getting really annoying**

**Me: I know, but we have to include it.**

**Crystal: Hammchu doesn't own Pokémon or anything like it.**

**Me: That's right.**

**Chase: She only claims to own this story... And the O.C.'s involved *sigh***

**Me: Good, now onto the warnings.**

**Chase and Crystal: NO JUST GET ON WITH IT! IT'S RATED M, IT'S EXPECTED.**

**Logan: Yay!**

**Chase: *pushes Logan away* SPOILERS ARE NOT NICE.**

* * *

**Frozen Hearts**

**Chapter 4: Whispers Turn to Reality**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I woke up, facing away from Crystal. It's really a relief to know that I didn't lose it last night. With autumn coming to a close and winter just around the corner, I see possible fun in the future.

It turned my head to stare at her. She looked peaceful and content. Every so often she would smile, just a little. It made me ponder what she was dreaming about. Nevertheless, I decided it's time to get up. I carefully inched out of the grass bed, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty, and hunted for some berries. I picked a few Oran, Sitrus, and Pecha Berries and brought them back to the pine tree. I jumped back in surprise to see a Joltik hanging from one of the berries. "Logan?" I murmured in suspense.

"Chase?" The electric-type hopped onto my shoulder. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

His point was partially true. "Shh" I cooed, "You'll wake Crystal."

"Crystal?" He purred patting my neck. "So you've got a lady, hmm?" He winked, anticipating my reply.

"N-No! Uh, well.." Logan was always a snoop, but we were best friends. He could distinguish between the truth and my lies like he could read my mind. He snapped his stubby fingers.

"Uh-uh. You're lying! Chase has mate! Chase has mate!" He teased. I smacked his tiny cheek with one of my digits, sending him flying through the air. He skillfully landed on Crystal's paw and skipped to the berries once again.

"She's not my mate." I sigh.

"Yet." Logan took a bite of an Oran Berry, it barely left a dent.

**Crystal's POV**

I was dreaming about cotton candy until that thought was shattered by a yell. I fluttered one eye to find a Joltik screaming at Chase from his shoulder. I honed in on the conversation. The words he put together made no sense. Chase? Mate? Wait, Chase has a mate? And he didn't tell me? My cheeks became flushed with anger. Why? I have no idea. For some reason the thought of Chase being in a relationship made me frustrated.

Chase looked at me and I instantly shut my eye, hoping he didn't notice it was open. I peeked one last time, he was still looking at me. I had to play it off like I was just waking up. I opened both eyes slowly and stretched to my feet. I leapt out of the bed and approached him.

"Good morning, Chase." I yawned with a smile. I picked up a Pecha Berry and began to eat. "Who's that?"

"Oh, uh, u-um, this is L-Logan." He stammered. Logan whispered something in his ear, but that Joltik needs to learn how to whisper. I heard every single word.

"Dude, if you're ever going to get to mate with her, you gotta learn to talk to her, first." He said into Chase's ear. Chase's cheeks turned scarlet as he widened his eyes. I simply ignored his comment and munched on my berry, knowing it was never going to happen.

"S-So what are we going to do today." His shuddering was a little better, but not completely perfect.

"I was thinking this could be a lazy day." I said picking up a Sitrus Berry and taking a small chomp.

"Oh, uh, sure. I'll be at the river, w-want to come?"

"I'm fine." I explained dully, Logan's words still lingering in my mind.

"Um, okay." He sighed, then galloped off with Logan on his shoulder. Wonder what's gotten into him.

I walked by the river, the sun was about to set. I found Chase, without Logan, sitting by the water. I stalked to him and settled beside him. He smiled at my presence, but I remained silent.

"What's up?" He asked; once again, I didn't answer. "Crystal?" My silence seemed to make him nervous. He's an odd creature, I'll say. "Why won't you talk?" He frowned

"I'm just thinking." I shrugged.

"About?" He furrowed his brow.

"What Logan said while I was 'asleep.'" I calmly clutched my fingers when I said the word 'asleep.' He gasped.

"W-Were you awak-"

"So, I hear you have a mate." I cut him off.

"N-No." His eyes closed as he turned to the setting sun.

"Logan said you did." I don't know what it is, but I felt.. Disappointed.. To talk about his mate... Disappointed... On my behalf.

"N-No, it was a misunderstanding. You see," he pause and took a deep breath. "Logan thought you were my mate." He avoided any further eye contact.

"Oh.." The rest of the time we were silent, thinking to ourselves. I couldn't believe my ears. Did they deceive me? It makes sense now, Logan's 'whisper' that is. He really did think we were mates...

The sun was now completely gone and the moon took it's place. I got up and Chase followed. In the time Chase spent alone, I made another grass bed. I snuggled up on my pallet and fell asleep, without another word.

The sunlight beat down harshly on my tender eyes. I got up, pushing my thoughts aside and plucked more berries. I carried them back to the beds and woke Chase. He reluctantly moved from his bed and devoured four berries. I ate two, then wrapped the rest up in a large Mareep's Ear Leaf. The leaf was soft, and it cradled to berries well. I placed to leaf in my bed and went back to where Chase was intently staring at the ground.

Hoping he had forgotten the awkwardness of the day before, I asked him, "Do you want to go back to the frozen warehouse?" His following smile inferred his answer was yes and he began to slowly trot alongside me.

I skillfully opened the doors with my paws and stepped inside. Remembering the icy floors, I paced myself to the middle. Chase showed no fear. He bolted onto the floors and skated on all fours. It was a great idea until he shot an ice beam it my leg. It froze my leg solid, causing me to slip. I charged a Shadow Ball and launched it him. He skated around it and it hit the wall. He chuckled and smiled. I smashed the icy cover on my leg and froze my paws, making skating easier.

I sped to him and knocked him over by mistake. We tumbled over each other, shattering the ice on my paws. He landed on top of me. His paws still on the floor with me underneath. We were breathing heavily into each other's faces. I had the sudden urge to kiss him, right then. I was guessing he did too when he pressed his muzzle against mine. My eyes were wide open, and my mouth lifeless for a few seconds. I gave in eventually. I closed my eyes and kissed back. His sandpaper tongue pushed against my lips as his body moaned in excitement. My ears twitched as our tongues danced, mixing our saliva together. He broke the beautiful kiss to come up for air. We were panting even more than before.

I pulled him back in and passionately moved lips in sync with his. I slipped my tongue in his maw once again. I touched every one of his sharp canine teeth with my tongue, thoroughly licking each one. He pushed my tongue out of his mouth, leaving me to infer it was my turn. This boy I met by accident... He was beginning to melt my frozen heart.

**Chase's POV**

I was a bit scared when I kissed her the first time, but the moment she started to play along, my tension was relieved. I didn't expect her to pull me into another kiss either. What can I say? She can't get enough of me.

I forced her tongue out of my mouth and pushed mine into hers. We rolled over with her now on top and her arms wrapped around my neck. I did everything I could to keep my manhood from becoming erect, but I couldn't help it from hardening a little. I returned the favor and licked around her jaw. She moaned in pleasure as I moved back to her tongue. They swirled together, with us moaning and groaning. After what seemed like a wonderful eternity, she broke the kiss and gasped for air. My life was now a million times better. She winked then scooted off of me. We curled up together on the chilly floor. I suggested that we move back to the pine tree, so we did.

We walked slowly, and made a pitstop for ice cream. This place always serves ice cream. We bought two cones from the marketplace, and I paid with the extra money from the MooMoo Milk.

**Crystal's POV**

I began to eat my ice cream. I sucked on the top and then I licked around the sides to keep it from dripping. For some reason Chase was blushing the whole time. He watched me eat my ice cream! He laughed at me, too!

"What's so funny!?" I finally burst out. I continued to lick the vanilla cone

"Nothing." He smiled. I knew it was definitely something, but anyway, we arrived at the beds just before sunset. We decided to go to be earlier. We climbed into his bed together. I snuggled into his fur and purred. He put his paws over my body and we fell asleep. It was the best day of my life, except for the fact that Chase wouldn't tell me what was so funny about me eating my ice cream.


	5. Building Relationships

**Crystal: HAHAHAHA, HAMMACHU YOU SUCK.**

**Me: Why?**

**Crystal: Because you took foreeever to update and now everyone hates you! HAH!**

**Me: Is that true? No, it can't be.**

**Crystal: Whale then, do you get the pun in the chapter title?**

**Me: I bet they don't. BECAUSE THEY HAVEN'T READ THE CHAPTER YET.**

**Crystal: Well it's because Chase and I start but**

**Me: *Covers Crystal's mouth* No no no.**

* * *

**Frozen Hearts**

**Chapter 5: Building Relationships**

**Crystal's POV**

* * *

I was awake, yet I didn't want to get up. I longed to lay with Chase for the rest of my life. I had never looked at him as a possible suitor or lover. I only looked at him as a friend. I guess it isn't impossible to escape the friend zone. My eyelids forced themselves shut, and I dozed back into slumber.

I felt a soft, wet presence on my cheek. I opened one eye to find it was Chase's tongue.

"Good morning, darling," The way I felt about him calling me darling was beginning to change from annoying to cute. I was starting to like it, along with all his cheesy jokes and games. "Are we going to stay here another day or venture to a new spot?" He cooed as he fetched me berry from the Mareep's Ear leaf in my bed.

"Why do I always have to make the decisions? What do you think?" He handed me a Pecha Berry and I began to slowly nibble at it. I savored the sweet flavored juice of the fruit. "Do you like this place enough to stay the whole winter?" I asked after swallowing my bite.

"Yeah, I mean it has food and water. That's all a Pokémon needs to survive, right?" He finished the rest of the berries and discarded the leaf. I stretched my legs and brushed my pelt against his.

"And shelter," I added, nuzzling his chest with affection. "We don't have much time, anyway. We have to make our decision quickly or else we won't have a place for the winter. It's the middle of November and December is coming up fast. It's not long until December 21, otherwise known as the beginning of winter." He widened his eyes with surprise.

"Whoa there, we still have a whole month!" He yelled.

"And just how long do you think it's going to take to build and furnish the place?" I tilted my head raised one brow. He sighed and looked to the ground.

"A month..." He mumbled, his eyes closed in embarrassment. Suddenly, he jerked his head up and jumped a bit. "Wait, we're not even mates!" I frowned, was he really not picking up my message? For once though, he was right. There is no rushing love, even if we both care for each other. "Crystal?" I didn't notice that my neck was sagging, leaving my head staring down at my feet.

"Y-Yes?" His eyes were full of comfort and.. Stress.

"Uh, um.." He gulped loudly, as if he were pushing down his fear, and took a deep breath. "D-Do you want to..." He closed his eyes, but his face was still glued me. "Be.." He exhaled loudly again. I could feel the tension building in my bones, ready to burst at any second, my emotions building up inside of me, like a Bidoof dam constricting the flow of a river. "my mate?" He shot his eyes open, his cheeks were bright red, not pink, red, as in, dark, scarlet red. He studied my expression, shocked and bewildered on the outside. On the inside, I was exploding with joy, but that didn't exactly show. He looked like he was bracing himself for rejection, judging by the way he was gritting his teeth.

**Chase's POV**

There moment I finally spit it out I regretted my choice. I scolded myself for it, but really, scolding wasn't going to reverse time. What is wrong with me for asking so suddenly? Finding mate is something that takes time, it's not a force to rush. I haven't even told her I love her, not once! Now seemed like a good time for that, I've already scared her, so it wouldn't hurt to merely express my reason.

"I-I... I think love you.." I braced myself for the worst, my eyes closed and teeth biting. I expected a punch in the face, not a soft paw on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and stared at her flushed face. She stoked my tail before giving a slight nod.

"I 'think' I _might_ love you as well..." She gave me a bright smile and a giggle. For an ice-type, she sure makes me feel warm inside. "And..." And? I had forgotten about the part that troubled me the most. "I would love to be your mate." She chimed before kissing my cheek. Her lips delivered a sensation that coursed throughout my body... It was.. Pleasant. Minutes later I was still recovering from what had happened.

We sat close, pelts more than briefly touching, tails entwined, and hearts in sync. I licked her sweet cheeks and nibbled her ears affectionately, in return a nuzzle from her. We rolled in the lifeless grass together, toppling and turning over each other. After tiring, we groomed our fur.

"Getting back to our conversation, I like this route, but the real question is.. Do you like it?" I asked, pulling a mat out of my fur.

"Yuppers. It's perfect." She swayed her tail and she grinned happily.

"Then it's settled, it's time to search for a spot."

Hours passed of endless scavenging, looking for a den was hard work. We looked for natural caves, hollow trees, and soft spots in the ground and hills, no luck. We were completely exhausted, heading back to our makeshift den under a big pine tree, step by step.

Each spot in the ground was slightly less stiff than the last. We followed the trail and it lead us to a large hill. I poked at it, my paw sinking into the soil a tad. Crystal nodded and smiled and I began to till through the soil.

I attacked through the wall, digging a den from the tall hill. It was a rather large den, big enough to hold plenty of our 'future kits.' It took longer to excavate the spot than to find it, a week at least. We took out time in furnishing it however.

I created a tree bark door tied together with vines for support. I latched it onto the doorway, making careful movements of the screwdriver in my maw. We stole much of our handiwork supplies from the marketplace in Driftveil. I flipped open the flap to make sure I had secured it into the rock correctly. Don't want the door blowing off in the middle of the harsh winter.

Crystal was gone the whole day trying to find an extra large sized Pokémon bed. Making a bed from leaves or hay would be a complete waste seeing as though you can't get more of that in the winter.

Meanwhile I worked on digging a water well in the berry stock room. It was hard work, but well worth it in the long run.

Crystal returned past dusk, hauling a three by four velvet, cotton-stuffed Pokémon bed behind her. She squeezed it through the small door and set it in the middle of the three-roomed den. To my surprise, a smaller bed was sitting in the middle. She smirked as she pulled it out and set it beside the larger bed. Pulling it behind her to the corner of the room.

"I'm exhausted," She muttered, curling up in the bigger bed.

"Me too," I paced to the bed and squeezed in beside her. "Did you catch the date while in town?"

"It's December 4th," She said, "It may not be snowing or cold now but it's going to be freezing this winter. Tomorrow we'll stock up on blackets and berries."

"I finished the water well by the way. It's completely safe and I made a stone wall around it. Mud may not be the best adhesive but I'll do for the time being," I added with a bright smile.

"Then we'd better have a good rest. Night," Crystal finished, snuggling into my body.

"Night."

* * *

**I find that my chapters lately have been shorter than usual. Whatever, I just want to get back into writing for now. Next chapter will be longer, I proomisse!**


End file.
